


Day 270 - Slash and burn

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [270]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adrenaline, BAMF John, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Desire is a curious thing.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 270 - Slash and burn

Desire is a curious thing. Sometimes it burns slow and steady and sometimes it rushes through you like a wildfire.

Sherlock closed his eyes because now was most certainly not the time to ponder about the different shades of desire, not while he was bound to a broken radiator in a mouldy cellar and John was fighting with a man holding a rather impressive knife.

John stood there, confident and looking almost relaxed but Sherlock knew that he was as alert as a predator. The man laughed and asked John what he thought he was doing. John’s eyes turned dark and he growled, “You took something that’s mine. I’m taking it back.”

Sherlock felt another sudden surge of lust go through him and he suddenly understood why so many babies were born nine months after a war.

Suddenly it was over. The man fell to the ground unconsciously and John rushed over to free Sherlock.

The moment Sherlock was free, John pushed his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth like he was still conquering ground, not yet finished doing the taking, and Sherlock moaned, ready to be conquered and taken. 

Some of the best sex they'd ever had happened while they were both high on adrenaline and suddenly Sherlock thought that he wouldn’t even mind doing it in this dirty and damp basement.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'burn'.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI:  
> This series now has a title (An almost gravitational pull) and will be renamed eventually! I'm going to mention it a few times so that everybody has a chance to see it and not be confused. ;)
> 
> .


End file.
